


Home

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Life, Or What Happens When You're Busy Making Other Plans [4]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need a place...I need a place....maybe we could share."  How two separate families begin the journey to becoming one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- The Wee Small Hours of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for now, but may go up. There's some salty language.

In the house Ellie Miller used to share  
with Joe, she sat, hunched over a calculator and a stack of bills. She had a stack of other mail, too, which was the reason for her sleeplessness at 3:00 am. 

The other mail had a Sheffield postmark and was written in a very familiar hand, all of them. Four letters from Joe Miller, all saying mostly the same thing. "I still love you, Ellie." "I need my boys, Ellie." "I miss our home." Four letters all delivered within the last week and a half. 

Coincidentally, within the same period of time that she and Alec had become lovers. 

She went from being the happiest she'd been in so long to shocked and angered and despondent all in the same week. The first three letters had come at the same time the Tuesday after Ellie and Alec had spent the night together in his house for the first time. She had been floating on a cloud of joy since she had said goodbye to him late that Sunday morning. They met up again on Monday afternoon and while they giggled about having a "nooner" during his lunch break, it couldn't have been more perfect. Adding to that was Alec's elation that he was getting Daisy for seven weeks that summer after all his negotiations and struggles with Tess. She saw him off on Tuesday morning when he left to pick up Daisy, and both were thrilled about what the future could hold. Then she came home to get ready for a shift starting at noon and found three identical envelopes had been put through her mail slot. 

She didn't tell Alec at first. 

He was so uncharacteristically excited and optimistic about having his daughter under his roof that she couldn't bear to worry him. They didn't see a lot of them that first week anyway. Daisy and Alec were getting to know each other all over again. The Hardys then took an overnight trip to London (he sent her hilarious texts about their trip there and their horrible hotel) and two more letters arrived. 

The last letter lay open in front of her. "I miss you so much, Ellie. I miss our lives, our beautiful boys."

When Alec and Daisy had arrived home bearing souvenirs for everyone and promises to get together that weekend, Alec could tell just from phone calls something was horribly wrong. He left Daisy at the house and hurried over to Ellie's, and as soon as he walked in the house Ellie's lip trembled and she was crying in his arms.

Alec read every letter, including the new one that had said the most galling thing of all: "I forgive you, Ellie."

"What the fuck does he have to forgive you for?" Alec whispered as he held her close.

"Maybe for not catching on before it all got out of hand, I dunno," Ellie said through tears.

He held her at arms length and lifted her chin to make her look at him. He had such love, such warmth in his eyes she felt herself begin to break down again. "No. Just, no, Ellie. Never that. This is that sick bastard's twisted logic. He may be trying to get a rise out you, or guilt you into visitation rights, and he is so absolutely bloody wrong. I can't believe how wrong he is and I thought he could do no more to shock me." 

She rested her head against his shoulder as held her. He was unconsciously rocking her back and forth. "We will go through the lawyers and get a cease and desist for these letters. He shouldn't be contacting you here at all. He should only be communicating through the lawyers. Don't open anything else he sends." 

She nodded. "I hate this. I hate the feeling of him looming out there. There are times I just want to pack it all up in the dead of the night and just take the boys and make a new start."

She saw the stricken look on Alec's face. "....but I'm stronger than that. I will not run. I won't leave you. But I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want this house. You know there's a reason why we haven't slept together here."

"I suspected." He caressed her cheek.

"Your bed is completely ours. I can't bring you here and sleep with you in that bed upstairs with his history looming over this house. That's why we've had some nice makeouts..."

He grinned. "Yes, we have."

"But we've never gone beyond that here....This place doesn't feel like home to me anymore. I just want out. I want to put it up for sale and maybe even rent someplace while it's on the market."

"Whatever you need to do, I'm here, Ellie," Alec said. He folded her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

He went with her when took the letters to her lawyer. She hadn't heard anything since. That was two days prior.

Ellie had an appointment with an estate agent on Monday. She had picked up a sheaf of rental flyers, expecting to get some ideas but she didn't count on finding exactly what she wanted. 

This was why she sat up in the wee, dark hours of the morning, running numbers and trying to figure out ways to afford it.

It seemed there were none.

Ellie wanted that house so much she could taste it. It was so perfect. Plenty of room for them, a lovely garden and closer to her work and Tom's new school. It wasn't far from Alec, even if it wasn't in Broadchurch proper. She covered her face with her hands and felt the sharp sting of tears and resolved not to cry again. She was so tired of crying.

She cried anyway.

 

*********  
In a little blue cottage on Broadchurch's harbor, Alec Hardy lay awake on a lumpy sofa, staring as the clock changed from 3:04 to 3:05. He wasn't in the same emotional turmoil as Ellie Miller but he was awake and uncomfortable all the same.

Alec was sleeping on the sofa due to a miracle - Daisy was spending the summer and he had given up his room so she'd have a proper bedroom. It had been three weeks and so far it was wonderful. However, he was beginning to wonder if he was going straight from heart surgery to back surgery if he slept on this lumpy piece of shit couch much longer. So, okay, that part had not been well thought out. They just had no room.

Daisy's summer plans had come together with surprising speed once the Sandbrook case had closed. Maybe Tess had grown a conscience (not bloody likely) or this was some form of penance, he didn't know. But he wasn't questioning it. They had been painfully awkward the first week, learning schedules and figuring out how to coexist together, but it was coming together. He had never been one to count blessings but she was number one on the list. He tried to get comfortable again. He needed to sleep. They had plans tomorrow.

Daisy and the boys were getting together for a picnic with him and Ellie in a few short hours. They had met briefly, and it had been nice. Not enough time for either party to progress much past the first impression, but nice. Daisy, as usual had done most of the talking, and Tom had done almost none, also as usual. Fred had let Daisy hold his Incredible Hulk action figure. Ellie had whispered in Alec's ear "well, that's almost a done deal!" after they witnessed Daisy accepting Fred's precious toy. 

So they would have a picnic and movie night. Looked like a fun evening. If Alec could keep his eyes open. He turned over on his side and tried in vain to get comfortable again. It was after three, and Alec couldn't sleep, but he was in better frame of mind than Ellie.


	2. Chapter 1- Yours, Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Millers and Hardys have a day out together, and some possible life changing decisions are contemplated.

"Daisy's a really nice girl and Alec's thrilled to be spending more time with her," Ellie said, by way of starting conversation with her silent teenager.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Silence from Tom, mutters from Fred as he dropped Thomas the Tank Engine on the car floor. Tom picked it up. It was a reflex by now. "Does she know how close y' are?"

"We've been out since she's been here," Ellie reminded him. 

"So are you testin' us out? See if we can stand bein' together?" 

Well, that wasn't the official reason for the picnic, but....."Yes. She needs to know that you're not as scary as you look, dear heart, " Ellie said in a syrupy sweet voice. And yes, it probably was the reason they were having the picnic.

"Fred's the scary one," Tom asserted.

"I not 'cary," Fred asserted. Ellie snorted and Tom snickered.

*************

The Hardys were waiting for the Millers at a small park with shady trees and a playground. They had chosen a table by the playground so Fred could run off his exuberant toddler energy. Ellie and Tom got out, Ellie grabbing the bag of her half of the food she was contributing to the picnic. Tom opened the other passenger door and extracted Fred from his car seat. Alec smiled warmly at Ellie. They both had cautiously high hopes for this picnic. "Hi, Ellie!" Daisy said happily. 

Almost immediately Fred tried to drag Daisy off to the playground with Daisy in tow because she was his new favorite person ever. All she had to do was crow over his wooden train. Tom shuffled off after them. He didn't immediately stick his earbuds in so Ellie took that as a good sign. 

Now that they were mostly alone Alec leaned over and kissed Ellie- on the cheek, very chastely, in case the kids were watching. "I think the cat's out of the bag about us by now," Ellie said with a smirk.

"Have to have some decorum in front of the children," he told her, with a matching grin. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer for a quick kiss.

"Okay, I won't snog your face off, then," Ellie said.

"So how long to they have to stay with us...." Alec grinned. Ellie laughed a bit, but her eyes were still downcast with the emotional turmoil from the early morning. "What's wrong?" He'd become sort of an expert on reading Ellie Miller of late and he knew something was up.

"Bad night's sleep," was all she offered.

"Wee Fred keeping you up?" 

"No, he's fine...."

"But...."

"But what? You interrogating me, DI?" 

"What's goin' on, really? Has Joe-"

"No." She took a deep breath. "I found a house to rent. I really like what I read about it on the flyer and the landlady is very friendly. She a retired widow and she is renting out the house. Can't bear to sell it yet." 

"And..."

"It's convenient to my work and Tom's new school and the child minder's...and you," she gave a small smile to that and he answered in kind. "But I can't afford it. There's no way. I need to look elsewhere and I just can't let myself think about that house because I've latched onto the idea of living in it and we can't and I'm disappointed for something I haven't even seen! I mean, it's probably horrible. Probably in disrepair and really, after livin' with Joe doin' nothin' to the house for long, I don't need that!" Her words had sped up and voice rose in pitch as she had gotten more agitated. Hardy put his hands up in surrender, and Ellie clammed up. 

He stretched out a hand to her and she took it, and she lost the feeling of being barely tethered to the earth. He was good at grounding her. "Tell me about the house," he said. He straightened up a bit, wincing as he felt a twinge in his back muscles.

"What's wrong? You okay?" 

"That damn couch I'm sleepin' on hurts my back. I'll get over it. You're not the only one who needs a bigger place. Now tell me about the house. Maybe if that's not the place you can narrow down some things about it you like and maybe we can find it in another flat or a house or something."

"You are being way too logical and I'm a bit jealous of you because of it. I didn't get to bed until after 3 because I was tryin' to figure it all out."

"I was up too, by the way. I don't know how I'm this rational. And I also don't know why I don't just buy a damn air mattress." He stretched his back again. 

"I have the flyer for it," she said. "Don't know why I kept it or even put it in my purse. Guess I wanted you to see it after all." She pulled it out. It was a photo of the house with the accompanying information. She had written down what the landlady had told her on the back. She handed it to Alec.

He took a bit of time looking at it, so Ellie turned to observe the kids. Tom sat in the swing and his earbuds were still not in, indicating that he did not want to tune Daisy out, and Daisy was chasing Fred around playground equipment. Both were laughing. So far so good. 

Alec had turned the paper over by then where the rent figures were. He whistled at the cost. "That's steep," he said. 

"Quite," Ellie answered, turning back around. Alec sat on the bench and she joined him. 

"Lots of space, " he commented. "That attic looks like a flat all on its own."

Ellie nodded. Alec stretched his back again. "Gonna need back surgery by the end of this summer," he mumbled. "As much as I love having Daisy, I'm going to have to find a new place before Christmas holidays. We have no room to move there." He laughed. "Hey, you need a place...I need a place....we should rent this together," he said. Quickly . Then winced because he was sure he just asked her to move in with him.

Her eyes got really wide and both were thankful for a distraction in the form of Fred wanting his goldfish crackers. She broke eye contact to search in her purse for the small container of multicolored fish. He had just enough time to worry that he'd managed to cock up everything.  
"Yes," she said. "maybe we should." And she tried to sound like she was joking back, but didn't quite pull it off. 

"Hey, Mum, can we eat yet?" Tom interrupted, and then they were in a flurry of sandwich and crisp distribution, and no more was said about the housing situation for a while.

After eating the older kids attempted to kick around a football with Fred, who still did not quite get the concept of not picking up the ball and running with it. They roped Alec into keeping goal. Ellie sat back and watched, knackered from her sleepless night. It amazed her that Alec had gotten no more sleep that she but he was still up to playing with the kids. When she saw him like this she knew she was getting glimpses of the way he was before Sandbrook and Tess' betrayal, before his heart's betrayal. Her own heart was feeling rather full right at the moment, watching the four of them. Anyone who would happen along would think they were a family. She didn't mind that at all. She didn't think she would be ready for that so soon, but the idea did not terrify her in the least. She pulled out her phone and started snapping pictures. 

An hour of running later Fred had fallen sound asleep, having crawled up into Alec's lap. He molded his sweaty little body into Alec's and was firmly in dreamland. Ellie had gotten a few pictures of that too. "If I was in an armchair I'd probably fall asleep with him," Alec said in a low voice. He hugged Fred a little closer and watched Daisy and Tom they were walking around, talking and kicking the football back and forth. "I haven't seen her kick a football around since she was about four, We had her on a team and she ran off the field crying at every game. She didn't play for long. She didn't like everybody watching her." 

"I haven't even thought about it for Fred yet, and he's close to the age when we signed Tom up for his first team. I just can't think about it right now. The kids need so much better than what I'm givin'," Ellie sighed shakily. 

"Hey, now, stop that, Miller," he growled her name just as used to, but his eyes were twinkling. "You're doin' fine, as far as I can see! The kids are healthy...you have a relationship with Tom again. I think you're brilliant, Ellie Miller. You've not fallen apart. You got me through the damned Sandbrook case, you put up with me. You're up for sainthood, Miller." She giggled.

"Well, yeah, for puttin' up with you alone," she snickered. 

"So did I hear you say you'd share that house? I'm not trying to push it on you or anything, and if you want to maintain separate living spaces...that could work. Way I look as it, it solves both our problems. Bigger house. I can use the attic as a flat, maybe even set up a little kitchen with a microwave....."

"You'll eat with us. Save the space for Daisy." She sighed. "It's probably already rented."

"Call and find out," he challenged. He raised an eyebrow. She took the challenge. She grabbed the flyer and walked away with it, entering the phone number.

Fred stirred in Alec's arms but only to turn his head and wriggle a bit. Alec smiled down at the boy. Daisy plopped down next to him, touched Fred's sweaty, curly hair lightly and grinned at her dad. Tom has apparently socialized as much as he could and was playing a game on his phone. He'd lasted a lot longer than Alec though he would. "Fred's so adorable," Daisy whispered. Alec hoped she still thought that if the hypothetical became the actual. "I really like her, Dad. Good job, you."

He gaped at her for second, then started chuckling. An unexpected result of Daisy moving in was that she had lots of opinions on his romantic life. Firstly, he should have one. Secondly, if he was going out with Ellie, she guessed that it would be okay. Apparently now it was really okay. 

Ellie jogged back from her spot by the little grove of dogwoods, her eyes wide with barely contained excitement. "You have some free time to see a house tomorrow?"

Daisy looked puzzled. "We might be solving a housing situation for both of us," Alec said. She didn't look any less puzzled. "We'll talk tonight." She rolled her eyes.

 

They returned to Hardy's for movie night after picking up some takeaway on the way there. Daisy had picked the movie, and Alec felt like she'd picked it as some sort of either bonding experience for her and Ellie or a test to check Ellie's worthiness. It was "The Princess Bride," which delighted one Miller (points for Ellie) and made the other groan. In fact, Ellie proclaimed Tom "quite the Fred Savage" when he complained about the kissing. 

Alec would admit to not being interested in the movie when it first came out but when his daughter had fallen in love with it at the age of seven he couldn't help but like it. He enjoyed watching it with her and particularly liked Billy Crystal and Carol Kane as Miracle Max and Valerie. Tom was eventually caught up in it too (Robin Wright was hot) and they passed the time together pleasantly. Tom did express the opinion that maybe the Star Wars trilogy would make a good next movie night, however. Ellie was elated he wanted another movie night. Alec gave the caveat that it had to be the original trilogy, the good one. Tom appreciated that opinion. (Points for Hardy.) Afterwards a sleepy Fred and his family left. 

They'd no sooner gotten into the car when Daisy turned to Hardy, clearly not wanting to be put off any longer. "Dad? What housing situation?"

Well, that didn't take long. The interrogation skills were strong in this one. "This place is too small for us. Ellie is looking for a new place. She found on that was too pricy for her to rent, and we could afford it together. It's got an attic that you and I would use as a flat, and....."

"You and I? Why not you and Ellie?" 

"I..I don't know if we're quite there yet, darlin'."

"Really. You would have two separate residences but yours would just happen to be the upstairs of her house?"

"Well. Yes."

"That's bullshit!" She rolled her eyes but kept her voice even.

"Daisy Karen ..." he warned. Daisy was having none of it.

"Don't middle name me! Why don't you just move in together properly?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He felt a bit like he was facing himself on the wrong side of the table in a witness room. "I take it you wouldn't have a problem with that?"

"No. Look, I've lived with Mum and Dave the Dork..." Hardy barked laughter at that. "....for a while now. Just in the few times I've met Ellie I can tell she has something he doesn't- a personality, for one. And she's really nice. She already treats me like one of her kids."

Alec smiled at that. "You might be on board but what if Tom isn't. I have to think of him, too, love, and we have to take it slowly if it's going to happen."

"Dorky Dave and Mum moved at light speed. It wasn't long after you left. They moved too fast. You and Ellie seem a lot more right together." She said this with all the certainty and innocence of someone who didn't know the full story. Alec and Tess hadn't told her the real truth of how long Dave had been in the picture. 

"We're just seein' a house tomorrow. Nothing else. We might not even take it." His tone indicated that the subject was closed for now. "So...how are you and Dave getting along?" He had intended to close the subject but the way she raved about Ellie gave him cause for concern. He realized he really didn't know much about her home life with Tess and her new husband.

"He doesn't treat me badly. I think he could take me or leave me, really, but he's not mean or anything. I just feel...meh...about him. Always have. He's not a dad. Ellie is such a mum."

He hugged Daisy and kissed her on the top of the head. "To bed with you, Daisy Karen, and I'll middle name you if I want. I gave you that name. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, darlin.'" 

It took a while for Alec to doze off on the bloody couch. He had a lot on his mind. For the first time in a long time he felt like maybe he was moving toward something rather than just existing and waiting for whatever fate had in store for him. He also knew that he wanted to spend that future with Ellie, was in it for the long haul.  
**********

 

In the Millers' car, Ellie took a quick glance at the rear view mirror and saw that Fred was sound asleep in his car seat. She decided to chance bringing up the subject of the house. After all, they couldn't yell at each other there with Fred asleep, (or at least that's what she hoped.). "Did you hear me say I found a nice rental house closer to your school?"

"No," Tom answered, head down, eyes on his phone screen.

"Please turn it off and listen for a second. Then you can get back to your crafting game."

"Minecraft," he corrected. She made it sound like he was knitting or something. "Are we movin'?"

"Maybe. We're just going to look at a house tomorrow. It's closer to your school so we don't have to get up as early. I thought we could use the fresh start." 

Tom shrugged, glancing back down at his phone.

"There's more, though. It's a nice house but it costs a little too much for rent. So..." She took a deep breath. "Alec and I have decided to share it. He would live upstairs in the attic, which is like a little flat, but he'd share the kitchen and all the rest."

"You're living together?" 

"Technically he has his own place upstairs."

"Why?"

"Well, so we can share rent."

"I thought you were dating."

"We are." There was a long pause. 

"Is he going to be like...a dad?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"I think he'll be whatever you need him to be, sweetie."

He considered that. "Fred will think he's his dad. I'll bet he doesn't remember Da-- Joe that much." 

"That might happen. Would you be okay with that?"

"Do you love him?" Tom asked. Ellie wasn't expecting that. "'Cause what if you two decide you don't want to be together and he leaves or he does something stupid and Fred loses another dad." 

"I care about Alec a lot. And I wouldn't bring someone into your lives that I didn't think would be there for a very long time. I think he will. I think he's a very good man." She felt that what was in her heart was love but she didn't know if the words were quite ready to be spoken yet.

Tom nodded. "Is he still sick? I remember you said his heart didn't work right or somethin."

"He had surgery for that and he's much better now." Ellie realized then how much Tom had been thinking of all that and her heart ached for him, having to take on so much worry so early in life. It was innocence truly lost. She felt another wave of fury at Joe and wondered if she'd ever get to a point where she didn't want to beat the hell out of him. "Sounds like you've been worrying a lot, love."

Tom shrugged, his noncommittal preteen answer to most things. She knew to take it as a "yes." 

"I won't make any big decisions without letting you know what's going on, sweetie."

Silence, then Tom blurted, "I don't wanna live there either, Mum. I'm glad I moved back in because of you and Fred but....I hate the house."

Ellie was taken aback. "I had no idea."

"I can see Danny's window from upstairs. We used to shine torches at each other at night. And all those places Dad started painting but didn't finish....." He trailed off and Ellie knew he was looking back down at his phone to hide tears. He absolutely hated getting emotional like this, and Ellie didn't speak. She wanted him to get under control.

By then they were approaching the driveway. Tom had returned to his game. She stopped the car and then ruffled Tom's hair. He glanced up at her. "As far as the house goes....we'll see how it goes tomorrow." He nodded. Love you, sweetie."

He gave her a small smile and returned their usual reply to that statement, "More than...."

"More than chocolate," she said. 

"Love you, Mum. More than chocolate. He turned to get out of the car, but then swiveled back to face Ellie. She was pleasantly surprised when he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

That night it took Ellie a long time to doze off despite her exhaustion. Tom had given her a lot to think about. Doubts and worries warred with tentative hope for the future. She wanted Alec in her future, she knew that much. She wanted a nice place for Daisy and Alec to have room enough to enjoy her stay. She wanted Tom in a home where he felt comfortable. She wanted a home Fred would have fond memories of. She wanted so much and she said a prayer that tomorrow's meeting would get all of them closer to a real home.


	3. Chapter 2.  .....And Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tough one and I'm still not sure I got it the way I want it. I needed to get through some exposition to get them into the house, and the chapter decided to give me a fight. (It even made it necessary for me to go back to "Engaging Conversation" and change some of their timeline in it, defying anything the Doctor taught me about fixed points in time. ;) )

The Hardys picked up the Millers the next morning to check out the house. They had an appointment with Gemma Wheeler, the owner of the house at half nine. Despite the grumpy teenagers and chattery toddler, Mrs. Wheeler still told them they were a lovely crew. 

The house was everything Ellie was hoping for, even though she tried not to show a lot of outward enthusiasm. It was hard to feign mild interest, though. The house was built by Mrs. Wheeler's father in the thirties. It was roomy and very well cared for, and Ellie could tell that it was hard for Mrs. Wheeler to let it go. She had been raised in the house, had raised her own daughter in the house. But it was too much for her at 70, she had no living siblings, and her daughter was out of the country most of the time. Ellie could picture it full of children and love and noise and she wanted to give the house the love and care Mrs. Wheeler had lavished on it.

Alec also had his neutral face on, the one Ellie had seen him use when starting to question a witness. (it sort of made Ellie want to giggle.) But he'd given her hand a squeeze when they entered the sitting room with the fireplace surrounded by bookcases. He liked the house. He thought, looking at Ellie, that he could picture coming home to her in that house. 

They toured the rest of it. Ellie liked the big, sunny yellow eat in kitchen. She remembered her mother calling their tiny kitchen a "one-arse" kitchen. Ellie saw that she could get all five of their arses plus a few more in there. Her mother would have thought it was a luxury. There were 3 bedrooms on the second floor, and the attic room was ample enough for a double bed for Alec. There was already a daybed that Daisy could use. (However, Daisy did pull Alec aside to ask him if he really was going to keep up a pretense that they were merely sharing a house. He told her to drop it. He could see by the look she gave him that the subject was most certainly not dropped.)

They spent quite a bit of time in the house and the back garden. Ellie was already in love with the rose bushes. Alec liked the locked gate on the privacy fence. He thought Ellie's current house was quite a security nightmare. The garden gate didn't lock and half her windows needed to be replaced. Joe really had let many things slide. He really wanted her to get out of there.

They left Mrs. Wheeler with the promise of a decision by that evening. Mrs. Wheeler had spoken to Ellie while Alec was shepherding the kids to the car. "I hope we can work something out. I think your family would be happy here." Before Ellie could say anything, Mrs. Wheeler added, "Of course, I know you're not married. No rings. But I don't think that'll be the case for long. I think you have a keeper there, and the five of you make a lovely family." Ellie was a bit gobsmacked, but she recovered. 

"Thank you,"she said, glancing at Alec, who was struggling with Fred's car seat buckle. She promised again to call with their decision. Alec was still buckling her wriggly son into his seat, so she went to rescue him.

"How do ya buckle this bloody thing with him wriggling?" he murmured to Ellie, apparently audible enough for Daisy to chuckle quietly and attempt to help him. "What was that about?"

She gave him a smile, and handed Fred a train he'd dropped. That was enough to distract him and Alec buckled him in. "She says we're a lovely family," Ellie said. He glanced up at her, then gave her a quick smile back. She added, "She also thinks you're a keeper." His eyebrow raised, and the smile transformed into a hint of a smirk. 

"It's been a while since I was considered anyone's 'keeper.'," he muttered. 

"Don't get full of yourself. You can still be a knob. But a keeper at that," she allowed. She gave him a cheeky smile.

 

Back at Ellie's, Tom had headed straight up to his room, having socialized enough for a Sunday morning, and Fred wheedled Daisy into taking him outside. Left alone in the kitchen, Alec and Ellie finally had time to process the morning's events. Ellie had been quiet for most of the trip home. Daisy had talked animatedly about the house. She loved it because it was old and well loved, unlike the more modern house Tess has bought with Dave not long after the divorce was finalized. Ellie found that most of Daisy's opinions mirrored her own.

Daisy's chatter had filled in the silence in the car, but Alec was left feeling uneasy. He watched her bustling around the kitchen making tea and decided to dive in.

"Havin' second thoughts," Alec said. Not a question but stated as fact. Ellie saw that he was already bracing himself for the rejection. "I don't want to push it on you, Ellie." 

"I want you and that house,"she declared. Ellie wanted him to understand how much she wanted it with him. "It scares me how much I want this with you. With or without that house, I'd want it with you. It scares me and thrills me at the same time. It doesn't feel like we're just starting a relationship with all that we've been through. But Tom's worried. He's worried that we'll become attached to each other- all of us- and then something will happen to destroy it. He needs to ease into this, Alec."

"I can understand that."

"I told him I wouldn't have brought you into his and Fred's lives if I didn't think you'd be with us for a very long time."

Alec smiled and she felt that familiar swoop in her stomach. God, she loved his smile. "I intend to be until you're tired of me."

"I don't think that'll happen," she smiled back. 

"Don't be so sure. I'm still that job stealing Scottish wanker you wanted to throw a cup of piss at. And you'll probably still want to from time to time, whether we live together or not."

"Oh, I expect I will." 

"Was hoping you'd sound a bit less sure of the throwing part, but okay." They both chuckled at that. He crossed the room and took her into his arms. "Scares me too. But I could see myself coming home to you in the evenings and I really want that, whether it's this house or somewhere else. I like the thought of coming home to you." They embraced tightly and he kissed her forehead. "For the record, Daisy's pretty pleased about the whole idea. She likes you a lot, Ellie. She also told me that she thinks, in her words, that me living in a flat upstairs is "bullshit," and we should just move in properly together." Ellie burst out laughing.

"I like that straight forward bluntness she has," Ellie said, giggling.

"Well, that's my Daisy. Always has been blunt. Used to use better language in front of her dad, but I guess that's in the past. But, I think we still probably stay in the flat...at least until Tom's more comfortable and trusts that I'm not going anywhere." He held her tightly. "Well...."

"I love the house," Ellie sighed.

"As do I. I think the kids were pretty pleased."

"As much as you can tell with Tom. He wants out of this house too, Alec. Too many memories." She sighed. "I'll feel better, knowing that Joe can't just show up." 

Alec nodded. "Same here. I think Daisy likes it. Fred likes that back garden." He stepped back to look Ellie in the eye. "Ellie, I'll say it again. I don't want you to feel pushed into this, because you want that house."

"I want you, with or without that house. I don't feel pushed. You mean the world to me, Alec... ". He grinned and kissed her. "And you're the only one I'd trust to live with me and my boys." They leaned into each other, forehead to forehead. She made a sound. Alec wasn't quite sure if she had begun to laugh or cry. 

"Ellie?" He was getting a bit concerned, because he could see the tears blooming in her eyes. 

"Let's go for it." 

Alec wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Aye." He kissed her. "Sure you're ready?"

"I am. Ready for it all." Ready to share a house and her family, ready to give her heart. The realization of both had overcome her. Hardy and Miller no more, finally just Alec and Ellie and their family. She could see that realization dawning in his eyes as well. "Are you?"

"Yes. Ready for it all." He leaned in and their lips met in a slow deep kiss. 

However, further discussion and snogging were suddenly interrupted by Daisy and Fred. Fred had a sizable boo-boo bleeding on his knee, and Daisy was looking appalled that it had happened on her watch. Ellie took him and set him on the counter and cleaned him up, reassuring Daisy that it was all in a day's work for her, and that Fred was a veteran of many skinned up knees in his short life. Through the chaos of Fred screaming about his knee being cleaned up, and Daisy apologizing Alec and Ellie's eyes met. Both grinned at each other. Ready for it all, indeed.

When things had calmed down a bit and everyone had some takeout in them, Ellie made a phone call to Mrs. Wheeler. 

They got the house.


	4. Chapter 3 Getting Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has a rather emotional, eventful day right before the big move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out rather longer and with more angst that I expected. Beth lets a secret slip and Ellie insures hers and the boys' safety from Joe.

Life kicked into high gear once the arrangements were made for the rental. The Hardys had a lot less to pack. Alec's chalet was furnished so he could leave behind the piece of shit couch and jolly nautical decorations that never suited him. He had the boxes he retrieved from the storage cube and was ready to let that go until they realized Ellie would be needing one as well. Daisy only had what she brought for a six week holiday. They decided that the Hardys would move in first, by the end of the week, while the Millers began the process of packing.

Ellie had a huge task in front of her. She hadn't begun the summer expecting to move or stage a house for selling. She realized she'd have to call in some backup. Olly, Dean and Chloe were enlisted to help paint over brightly colored walls, transforming them to a more neutral color. Dean and Chloe would get some compensation- Olly was doing it as a favor to Aunt Ellie. As far as Alec was concerned, Olly was still in the minus column for bloody Twitter, so "he'd better do it out of the bloody goodness of his heart!" 

Daisy helped pack when she could. She enjoyed hanging out with them. Ellie loved having her around. When Daisy stopped by Ellie got to hear lots of stories about Alec as young dad, so she was very entertained as she packed boxes. Daisy also entertained Fred, who adored her. The feeling was mutual, and Daisy got a taste of big sister hero worship.

One morning in the middle of the week Ellie had taken Fred to the child minder's and Tom had football camp until noon. She had a rare moment alone in the house before her painting crew arrived. She was working out the logistics of what they'd need to live in the house for a bit longer and what she could send to the new house for Alec and Daisy to use when she heard a knock at the back door. It was Beth.

It was a relief for Ellie to see Beth at her back door. Before Danny died, a day rarely went by when Beth wasn't at Ellie's back door or Ellie wasn't at Beth's. Beth rarely knocked. She usually poked her head in and called out, "Hi, El! You home?" Ellie was so glad to see Beth there but the timid knock broke her heart a little. "Come on in," Ellie called. 

"Hi, El," she said with a watery smile as she came in. "You're really moving." Ellie put down her list and was by Beth's side in a few steps. They embraced tightly. "I didn't want to believe it until I saw the boxes," Beth said, trying for a light tone but failing. They had talked briefly on the phone the night before, but Beth had been too overwhelmed to process it then. Now both women were teary eyed. They hugged until Beth pulled away to look Ellie in the eye. "We didn't run you off, did we?"

Ellie was shocked. "No, no! Not at all! Alec and I needed a fresh start and a bigger house." Because she couldn't bear the sadness in Beth's eyes, she couldn't repeat what Tom had told her. "We'd feel safer in a place Joe doesn't know about."

"I understand that. I honestly don't know how much longer we will be in our house." She sighed. "Need any help?"

"I'm getting some of the kitchen packed up so Alec and Daisy can use it. You want to help me wrap dishes?"

"Sure," Beth answered, happy to have her hands busy. "You've gotten quite a bit packed." She indicated a stack of boxes by the back door. 

"Paul Coates is coming for that. I told he can either send it to Sheffield or donate it all. I really don't care. Just want it gone. Nige is coming to go through the shed. Again, really don't care what he takes as long as it's gone. Then maybe I can finally tend to getting the rest of us ready to go." 

"Have you heard anything about Joe?" 

Ellie's eyes widened. She hadn't mentioned the letters to anyone but Alec and the lawyers. She felt a bit ashamed that she hadn't spoken to Beth , or warned her that he had been in touch since the flurry of activity surrounding becoming seriously involved with Alec and getting the house. "He sent me some letters."

"He sent me one." Beth's eyes were welling up. 

"Oh, Beth! I'm sorry he did that, I am so sorry. Did you tell anyone? I told Alec and the lawyers and I so wish I had said something to to you. We got a cease and desist, so could you....." 

Beth interrupted Ellie's rambling. "What do you have to apologize for? Stop apologizing for the son of a bitch. Paul knows about mine because he was with me when I got it. We were doing paperwork for Danny's foundation. He called the shelter straight off. Apparently it was some sort of therapy and Paul's vicar friend was shocked he sent them. He wasn't supposed to."

"He sent me four letters over the course of the week when Alec and Daisy went to London for a couple of days."

"God, El. Four?" Ellie nodded. "Wish we had talked before now."

"If you still have it give it to Alec- we could get him for harassment possibly. Small consolation, but..."

"I burned the damn thing. I didn't tell Mark, because there'd be a murder in  
Sheffield." Neither said what was in both of their minds, that maybe it would have been better if she had shown him the letter. "I don't blame you. You didn't know about Joe. I believe that. You've been my best friend forever, El, and I feel like we are drifting apart. I hoped after the trial things would get easier.....and now you're moving....." Ellie hugged her and tears bloomed in both their eyes. 

Ellie pulled back to look her in the eye. "I'm not going that far away! We'll see each other! And maybe...it will be easier for both of us, with me not here in this house." Beth nodded in agreement, but before anything else was said, the front door burst open and noisy commotion came in. Her paint crew was here.

Chloe called from the front hall, "We're here to make the walls boring!" Beth burst out laughing at that. Chloe entered the kitchen followed by Dean. "Hi, Mum!" She said brightly. Daisy was behind them waving cheerily. Chloe caught the tears in her mother's and Ellie's eyes and the smile faded. Beth shook her head and put on a smile for her daughter. "Olly will be by later. Has a hot lead to follow up, or some such."

"I best be off, El. Lizzie gets up from her morning nap soon, and Mark has to go to a job. We'll talk, right?" Beth gave Ellie another squeeze. Ellie nodded. "Fish and chips tonight, Dean?" Dean, who ate with the Latimers now more than he ate at home, grinned and gave her the thumbs up. Then to Ellie, she said, "Let me know if you need anything at all, El." and then left with a wave. Ellie watched her friend walk through her back yard. She resolved not to neglect this friendship any more than she already had. 

She was brought out of her reverie by Daisy's voice. 

"Why isn't Tom painting?"

Ellie snorted laughter. "Well, he's a menace with a paint roller and I'd be better off with Fred doing it. And he's packing his and Fred's rooms for me." With that the paint crew started working and Ellie continued packing the kitchen. It had already been an exhausting day and it had barely started.

Tom came home at noon, cross, hungry and tired from football camp and a late night. He barely spoke to Daisy, Dean and Chloe and did not show his pleasant side when Ellie reminded him that she wanted Fred's closet packed. They had words and Ellie felt even more drained. Tom ate his sandwich in surly silence and stomped upstairs to Fred's room. Ellie didn't want to see how he packed the clothes in the box. She heated a frozen pizza for the paint crew and by the time it was ready there was a knock at the back door. Ellie remembered she told Paul Coates to come to the back door to make loading the boxes easier. 

Paul came in and waved an awkward hello to the kids gathered around the kitchen counter eating pizza standing up. "Hi, Paul, have you met Daisy? Alec Hardy's daughter," she said by way of introduction. "This is Reverend Coates." 

"Nice to meet you," Paul said, extending his hand. Daisy swallowed her pizza and smiled. Ellie asked the kids to take the pizza to the dining room and eat like polite humans if it was possible, and they expressed doubt that they could but they left Paul and Ellie alone in the kitchen. 

"Thanks for taking care of this. I've been meaning to do it for a while now but moving has gotten me in gear," Ellie said, indicating the boxes by the door. "Do what you like with it, as I said. If you want to get it straight to Joe, fine, or donate it. I just need to be rid of it."

"I'll take it to the shelter and give it to James. He'll see what Joe wants done with it. I likely won't see Joe." He honestly didn't want to to begin with. After making arrangements for Joe in Sheffield, Paul often felt like people viewed him as being in charge of Joe and he really didn't want to be thought of as a quasi-parole officer. But he felt committed to helping Ellie through this part. He lifted a box and Ellie grabbed the one on the bottom. "Is that heavy?" Paul asked, ready to drop his and carry hers if needed.

"No, it's fine. Let's get these outside." hip- checked the old storm door open and held it for Paul as he passed. When the door went shut with a bang they carried the boxes to Paul's old car. The two boxes just fit in the boot. "Will you have enough room? There's sort of a lot." 

"No worries. We'll just fill the car up." 

"Paul....before we load any more, I need to talk to you," she tilted her head toward the house, "out of earshot."

"Of course, what's on your mind, Ellie?" 

"I talked to Beth today. She said she got a letter from Joe."

He sighed heavily. "I was there when she got it, but you probably know that."

"I do. I got some letters too. Four." Paul hissed as if in pain. In a way he was, because this was one of those painfully awkward moments that seemed so common since Danny died.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ellie. He was never supposed to mail those, according to James Dailey at the shelter in Sheffield. In fact, I think he told James he burned them all."

"Well, one was burned, but it wasn't Joe doing it."

"Was there for that, too. I wanted her to tell Mark, but she was afraid of his temper. We also probably should have told the DI as well, I suppose." 

"It's not like you were obstructing evidence or anything, but it would have been good to know. I'm no better, I didn't think to tell Beth about mine. Alec and I went to the lawyers to handle it. Joe has been made aware that any correspondence goes through the lawyers and Alec before it gets to me. But I need a favor..a promise, really." 

"What is it? I'll do what I can," he said but oh, he just wanted to be done with all this and he hated that selfish streak in him, because he knew Danny's death would never be over for the Latimers or Ellie's family. "Of course, Ellie, whatever you need."

"You know we'll be moving soon. Hopefully as soon as possible. Joe will never know the new address. I'm counting on you, since you have contact with him..."

"Not him, just James at the shelter." No, he wanted to be shut of Joe Miller just as much as everyone else.

"Okay, fine. But he is not to know. Not even that we're moving. He gave up his parental rights in the divorce so he has no say in any decisions I make for my boys. All mail goes through the lawyers, all contact. Beth and her family won't tell. I'm counting on Lucy as well, against my better judgment. There's no love lost there so I think.. I hope...we'll be fine on that front. He's been blocked from contacting her or Olly. Sharon Bishop and Jocelyn Knight are on board. I think I have my bases covered. We're not exactly going into hiding, but still. No contact at all."

"You have your bases covered. You don't need to worry about me. I won't let it slip. I truly hope you find peace in your new home. You and DI Hardy both. You deserve some peace."

"Thank you.." Something occurred to her. "Oh, what about..."

"There won't be an issue with Becca, if you're asking."

Ellie's expression clearly communicated that it was exactly what she was asking. His expression let her know that Becca was a closed subject. The moment was broken when Daisy leaned out the door to call to her. 

"Fred's sitter is on the phone. Wondered if you wanted him to go ahead and have his nap there after all?"

"Shit!" Ellie swore. She had intended to pick him up and have him nap at home and had told the child minder as much. Then she felt like a sinful idiot for swearing in front of Paul, despite the fact she knew she'd probably said that and worse in front of him. "Ummm...I have to take this. Just...Dean can help you," she said, flustered.

"I can handle it," Paul replied, trying hard not to be a bit amused. Ellie dashed inside with Paul following to get the boxes.

Ellie took the call and decided he'd be better off napping there and that she would get him at three. Daisy appeared as if by magic and helped Paul take out the boxes. Her expression was one of a girl about to embark on a schoolgirl crush. Ellie didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that point.

As the last of the boxes were loaded, Ellie saw, with much relief, that Alec's car had pulled up in front of the house. It was almost poetic, she thought. Her past was heading out in boxes out the back door while the future was coming in through the front. 

Ellie met Alec halfway up the front walk. He reached out for a hug in greeting and was surprised when her body slumped against his in total relief. "What's up?"

"It's been a day. A full one. And it's only a little over half done. Just glad to see you." Alec kissed her.

"Glad to see you. I've had a busy morning but just looking at you, I think you've gotten mine beat."

"Oh, I definitely win." He chuckled and led her to the front step. They sat there as Paul pulled away from the house with a brief wave to the couple. They sat, hand in hand, fingers entwined, and she felt for the first time that the day's events wouldn't beat her down. She might have a house full of things to pack still, but with Alec's hand in hers, it seemed that it wasn't going to be insurmountable. She took a deep breath and related her conversation with Beth, and Alec was predictably shocked again at Joe's brazen, yet cowardly behavior. 

"You told her to report anything else she gets, right? Bring us into it, and she won't have to worry any more. Wish we had told them about ours," he said.

She said, "Yeah, we should have." Then she went on about Paul's visit and his promise to keep their new address from Joe. 

"Good. I'm so ready for you to be out of here. Daisy and I are spending the night there tomorrow night. I think we have enough together. By Saturday we should have the keys to the chalet turned in. You think you could get packed enough to just go ahead and move in? I'd feel better with us all under one roof." 

That sounded great but Ellie said, "Not by tomorrow. But....maybe we could get in by Friday and just bring over things a little at a time."

"I'm ready for us all to go home," Alec sighed. She leaned against him and brought his hand to her lips. 

Ellie said, "I am too. So ready." Inside the house something crashed, startling Ellie. They heard teenage laughter coming from the front room. With a wicked grin, Ellie added, "Oh, and I think your daughter might be developing a crush on the Vicar. Just a word of warning."

Alec looked horrified. "Oh, Lord," he muttered. She began to snicker. "You're not joking, are you?" She shook her head and Alec groaned. 

Another loud noise from inside. "I think I know what you mean you say you've had all the socializing you can take for one day. I know I have. Got time to hang around or something?"

"You're done socializing but I'll do for company anyhow?" He gave her a smirk.

"Don't tell me you haven't done the same with me." 

"Point taken. I have some time before I have to be back. Fancy a short walk?" 

And so they did, around Ellie's old neighborhood. She felt strange, thinking of it that way, but it was already the place the Millers used to live. Ellie Miller had come to this street a lifetime ago, a new bride, bun in the oven a few months after moving in. She had been delighted that her best friend moved in close by and they both had boys not long after. It had been all she ever wanted, perfect family, perfect life. 

All she ever wanted, and it was dashed in the span of one horrific night. It hadn't been perfect for a long, long time and she knew that now. She realized she didn't believe in that perfect life anymore. She only wanted to be with this man she trusted with all her heart after she thought she'd never trust again. She wanted her new, hectic, chaotic messy life, fairy tale free. 

It was time to leave this place.

*******

They worked hard. They worked their arses off to get things packed and moved over the next few days. Alec and Ellie both took some precious work time off, and enlisted the help friends and family. By Saturday, Tom had a new room, as did Fred (with a new big boy bed.) Daisy and her Dad took the upstairs attic flat (she still didn't see the point, but Alec insisted for now. He was still trying to be mindful of the kids.). 

After pizza and a Star Wars marathon, when the kids were tucked into their beds on Saturday night, Ellie heard a knock on her bedroom door. 

They joined together quietly, slowly, and finished entwined together, forehead to forehead, still breathing heavily, feeling the delicious aftershocks. Alec kissed her deeply and then chuckled, "That's this room christened." 

 

.


	5. Chapter 4.  Stepping on Legos in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids always know what's up before the parents think they know, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I started "Home." I thought it would make a light and fluffy chapter after making some additions. Shorter and possibly a little cracky.

The Millers and the Hardys spent the next week learning each other's habits. Ellie already knew from her Sandbrook experience that Alec was pretty uncommunicative in the mornings, and was not surprised that Daisy took after her father, despite her bubbly personality after nine A.M. There were a couple of mornings that only Fred and Ellie were speaking before 7:00. They would need to buy bigger coffee containers to keep up with consumption.

Alec still insisted on the pretense that he was sleeping up in the attic. Daisy thought she heard him rustling around early in the morning before she was fully awake but usually was too worn out to say anything. 

Ellie felt like Tom was adjusting more readily than Alec gave him credit. After a couple of days Tom had come to her and expressed his opinion that they'd made a good choice. He liked the house. She could tell he trusted Alec a bit more. She had fully intended to tell Alec this when he came to her bed that night but then he kissed her neck and he had that lovely beard, and she completely forgot to mention it. She had to acknowledge later that possibly, that set the stage for what happened very early the next morning.

 

Tom rolled over and with one eye open blearily stared at the numbers on the clock. The red digital display changed from 5:02 to 5:03. Too bloody early to be awake on a Sunday morning. He had been sleeping soundly but some noise in the new house had registered enough that it had pulled him out of his doze. A week in to their new life in the house, he was starting to get used to the creaks and groans it made. He didn't hear at again, so he settled back down under his quilt and closed his eyes. 

And was immediately startled awake by a louder noise accompanied by a crash in the hallway.

He shot up out of bed then and dashed out into the hall to be greeted with the sight of Alec Hardy, who was uttering an impressive combination of swears and holding his foot. He was also grabbing for the picture frame he had apparently knocked off the wall. 

Tom looked on the floor and saw a few small Legos littering the hallway. Tom was pretty sure those were the pieces missing from his Millennium Falcon set. He was also pretty sure that this was the proof that Fred had gotten into his room and taken the parts off. They were outside Fred's bedroom door. Fred's bedroom door was between Mum's door and Alec's attic apartment door.

And because he was the son of a good detective, it wasn't hard to put two and two together and guess the reason Alec was sneaking back to his room, resulting in him holding his foot in pain. 

These thoughts took mere seconds to cross Tom's mind as he made eye contact with Alec, whose own eyes were wide with shock and tearing up with pain. Then Ellie's bedroom door flew open with Mum in her dressing gown (she was still tightening her belt) and the attic door flew open with Daisy in her Wonder Woman nightshirt. The look on Mum's face confirmed Tom's suspicions immediately.

"Why the bloody hell are there Legos in the hall?" was all Alec could growl, gingerly putting his foot on the floor.

"Fred put 'em there. That's what he does when he knows we know he took somethin' he wasn't supposed to. I think he thinks he's hiding it."

Daisy was having a hard time keeping a straight face. So was Ellie.

"You owe me a fiver, Tom," she said, trying hard not to laugh but failing.

"What?" Alec demanded.

"You were betting on if we were...." Ellie began, expression shocked.

"No, Ellie," Daisy giggled. "We already knew you were sneakin' around! We were betting on how long it would take for you to let it slip." She was snickering as she went back up the attic stairs. "I'll be looking for the fiver," she said to Tom.

Ellie and Alec were still staring, a bit in shock. Tom gathered up the Legos, which did belong to his Falcon, and said, "Y'know, if you put me in the attic, the Legos wouldn't be down here. And Daisy would have her own room when she comes. Just sayin'." With that he turned and went back to his room.

"With a bigger closet," Daisy called over her shoulder.

Alec, still nursing a hurt foot, followed his equally gobsmacked partner back to her room. "Well, all the sneakin' was your idea,"Ellie finally hissed. "Daisy was right, it was bullshit!"

"Oi! You weren't objectin', so shut up about that..." They bickered all the way back to bed, until Alec decided to kiss her silent and they ended up staying up quite a bit longer than they expected.

Fred, the only member of the household who wasn't awakened by the commotion outside his bedroom door, woke bright and early at 6:45, way before anyone else in the house was ready.

Later on that afternoon, Ellie and Daisy discussed paint colors for Tom's old room as Alec moved his things downstairs and Tom moved his up to the attic. Daisy liked her new closet. Tom had the bigger room, but she didn't care. 

It seemed a lot more right than their original arrangement.

Alec was certainly able to get more sleep at night, at any rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by conversation about stepping on toys and what would be the absolute worst. Everyone knows it's Legos. Lovely to play with, hell to step on!


	6. Chapter 5.  Words Freely Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you." Three words finally spoken, words finally freely given to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two more chapters - this and the epilogue. This is the longest work I've done so far. I still might go back to chapters 2 and 3 and tweak them but for the most part I've been happy with it and the reception it's received. Thank you for reading and commenting.

Hardy didn't know until they were sleeping in the same bed every night that he wasn't the only one who suffered nightmares. Ellie didn't wake gasping for air drowning in a river in her dreams. She mumbled and cried and thrashed about and when he was holding her he wondered if she dreamed about Joe. "Love," he said when she woke up a second night in a row, "it's okay, I'm here, shhhh...." He was about to go into a half mumbled, half hummed litany of comfort when she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Love?" she said through her tears. She was remembering a time she witnessed him inadvertently calling Tess that. 

He was thinking about the same thing. When he had called Tess that out of habit, trying to wheedle her into cooperation with his renewed Sandbrook investigation, it hadn't been welcomed. He hoped Ellie welcomed the words. They hadn't said it yet. He wanted to be sure she was ready. He had been ready for quite a while.

"I....yeah, I did..."

She was grinning from ear to ear despite the fact that tears she barely remembered crying were drying on her cheeks. He hoped this was a positive sign. She started to speak and was immediately interrupted by a horrendous sound broadcast over the baby monitor, followed by a mournful wail. Her grin faded and she jumped up from the bed. "Shit!" she muttered. "He's sick," she explained as she dashed out of the room. Hesitating only long enough to process what Ellie said, Alec followed her.

Ellie discovered a messy, sad, sweaty boy sitting up in his toddler bed. She gingerly scooped him up and hurried past Alec to the bathroom. He heard Fred again, but apparently they made it before any more destruction could happen. Daisy popped out of her room, immediately sized up the situation and ducked back in, wide eyed. Apparently there were limits to her sisterly feelings, Alec thought with a chuckle. "Ah, well," he sighed and faced the devastation in Fred's room, after first grabbing some cleaning gloves he knew were in the upstairs hall closet. "Where's the other crib sheets?" he called to Ellie. 

"Oh, don't worry about that!" she called back. 

"Don't be daft. Where are they?"

A pause. "I think they're in the closet. The ones with the Cars characters on them. If they're not, they're in the box I haven't unpacked yet, in the corner. He needs some jimjams too."

Ellie sat on the floor of the bathroom. She had stripped Fred down to his nappy and cradled her baby. She wiped him down with a damp flannel and waited for the next round, humming "Blackbird"(his favorite song- he loved the tweeting birds at the end) and rocking him. "Me yuck," he sighed.

"You definitely yucked," she agreed. His eyes got really big. ".....and you're gonna do it again." She sat up as quickly as she could. 

 

By the time Alec got the bed changed and dropped some jimjams off to the bathroom, things were somewhat under control. She decided to chance it, and took Fred back to his room. He was sweaty and sleepy, with his head on Ellie's shoulder. She was met with a fresh bed, and there was a bucket by it. She snagged up the bucket and sat it by the big rocking chair. She put her feet up on the ottoman and started rocking him, humming "Blackbird" again, eyes closed as well. 

They both drifted a bit. Ellie startled awake at the sound of the overhead light clicking off. The Alec was watching them, a smile on his face. It overwhelmed her, warmed her, lit her up from inside. What was spoken in her heart was finally given voice. "I bloody love you, you know that?" she blurted.

"I'd hoped," he said. He sat on the big round ottoman. "I love you."

Her eyes welled up at the words and the small smile on his face. "I really wanna snog you senseless but I am a hothouse of germs right now."

Alec snorted laughter. "I understand. I would say it's typical of us. We certainly know how to do the romantic." He couldn't stop smiling at the woman with the sick little boy cradled in her arms. 

"Always romantic," she agreed. And because she couldn't hold back any more, she said, "I love you," again. Her voice was shaky when she added, "And I love how you love my boys."

"Well...you love my girl, so it's even," he said. "I'm glad Tom's lettin' me love him."

"He is. He's not going to come out and say it. I take it whenever I can get it. ". Alec nodded.

"So....what's been wakin' you up at night?" 

Ellie sighed, kissed her boy in the top of the head then finally spoke. "I dream about Joe sometimes. If you think I walloped him a good one before, you should have seen me in the dream. It scared me how violent I got. You weren't there. I was alone...."

"You're not alone, Ellie. Never. He doesn't know where we are. And if he does find out, you are not alone."

"I know. I know that. It's just...a dream that pops up from time to know. You know."

"I do know, very well."

"Do you still...."

"Yeah. Not as much." 

"You're not alone either, you know." He smiled softly at her. 

"Coming back to bed or..."

"Staying with Fred tonight. This chair is actually very comfortable. I used to doze off in it when I was nursin' him."

"I reckoned you would. One of us would always stay all night with Daisy if she was sick."

"You go on back to bed. I don't have to be in to work until after twelve. And I'll probably be using a sick day anyway. You have to get up early."

"If you need anything, get me. "

"I will. Thanks, love." It always amazed her to see his face light up with his smile. 

It made her smile again when he returned to cover them up with a light blanket.

******

It was a bit ironic, Alec thought, that they would finally express their love and end up sleeping in separate rooms. Ah well, that wouldn't be for long, provided no one else came down with whatever Fred had, he told himself. Then mentally cursed himself for jinxing it. Now someone was doomed to catch it. 

He flopped onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. His head was on his pillow but his arms were hugging Ellie's. Of course, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist taking the piss if she wandered in and caught him hugging her pillow, but he didn't care. 

He thought about that aside from Daisy, Ellie was the only person he had expressed love to since Tess. He vividly remembered the last time he said it to Tess, the day he confronted her about her affair. She had responded by telling him she had fallen out love with him and had been out of love with him for quite some time. It was harder for him to fall out of love with her. He never said those words to her again, but it was months before he realized he didn't love her anymore. By then he was deep into Broadchurch and his heart was failing. Daisy wouldn't return his calls. Alec also vividly recalled it occurring to him that he could die without ever saying them again. He had immediately called Daisy and left a voicemail. "It's Dad. I love you." 

"I love you." Three words finally spoken, words finally freely given to each other. It was overwhelming to speak those words aloud and have them returned.

*******

Joe Miller had been the first man she had ever dated to hear "I love you" from Ellie Collins. She hadn't been a shrinking violet, and she had dated quite a bit before meeting Joe. None of those boys had deserved those words because they were precious to her. Fred Collins had told his daughters over and over to reserve those words, hold them deep in her heart until they found someone who deserved them. She was so much relieved that he hadn't lived to see what had become of her and Joe. And she dearly wished, as she rocked her dad's sweet little namesake, that he could have been here to meet Alec. She knew he would be pleased to see that she had finally found someone who deserved those words.

*******

Ellie woke up again few hours later. It wouldn't be long before Alec had to get up for work. Fred was still sleeping, and she thought perhaps the worst was over. Fred was the only child she knew who could get a stomach virus and be over it so quickly. She got up slowly, laid Fred carefully on his Lightning McQueen sheet and covered him. She slipped out of his room, ghostly quiet and entered her own room. She snickered at what she saw there. Alec, sound asleep with his head on his pillow and his arm thrown across hers. Oh, she loved him, and she was going to have so much fun taking the piss about the pillow hugging. She snickered again, and grabbed the baby monitor and took it into the bathroom with her. Time to start a new day in their new home.


	7. Epilogue- Coming Home to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had imagined coming home to her when they first toured the house. The reality of it was so much better than he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the epilogue. I've never written something seven chapters long before, and it's been a challenge!

Alec was finishing up the last of the paperwork he'd neglected while moving. It was a beautiful Saturday at noon, and he looked over the form one last time, then set it aside, intending to get out on time. The five of them were spending time together at the beach for Daisy's last Saturday with them before returning to Sandbrook. He kept apologizing to her for making her spend her holiday packing and moving, and she kept right on telling him that it had been the best summer she'd had in the past three years. He couldn't argue with that. They were together and he was smiling and happy for the first time in such a long time. 

He was looking forward to their beach day, and he had bought his first pair of swim trunks in five years. He reckoned he would probably sit with Fred at the water's edge because he still couldn't take more than that. But at least it was a step forward.

Alec paused outside the police station, loosening his tie while taking in the sunny warm weather, the sea air and the endless sky. He found he rather liked it. It had grown on him this summer. He actually returned a smile and a wave to the lady he recognized from the Newsagents. Alec was also finding that smiling at people that didn't live in his house with him was becoming more natural. (Of course, not at CID. That would have upset the natural order of things.)

The drive home was fairly quick on a weekend. He had to get up about fifteen minutes earlier in the morning to get into Broadchurch now, twenty if he was taking Fred to the child minder's but it wasn't an issue. They were settling into their new normal with surprising speed.

Alec parked on the street and came up the front walk, waving a hello to Tom and his friend Chris doing skateboard repair on the porch. They were closer to Chris' and a skate park. 

Going in he could hear Daisy chattering away on her phone in the small study across from the sitting room. He stuck his head in and got a mimed "Hi, Dad." 

After Alec changed into a t-shirt and shorts upstairs (and peeked in on Fred snoring in his big boy bed) he made his way down to the kitchen. 

He finally saw Ellie in the back garden, sitting sideways in the big wooden swing Mrs. Wheeler had left behind. She was sipping ice water and reading the book on rose bushes she picked up at the library. 

He grabbed a tumbler and got the pitcher out of the refrigerator, which was doubling as an art gallery for the paintings Fred had created with Daisy on a rainy day earlier in the week. Sweet, precious baby scrawls with Daisy's handwriting at the bottom, labeling the drawings with Fred's words. Alec especially loved the one with crooked lines and five round blobs labeled with their names and "our house." Alec thought he might be getting old and soppy but when Daisy showed it to him he had to swallow around a lump in his throat. 

Alec poured his water and headed out to the back garden. Ellie was absently pushing the swing gently back and forth with her foot as she read. The baby monitor sat next to the swing in the grass, emitting the white noise of a sleeping child's bedroom. She heard Alec and looked up from her book with the smile that made his stomach do a little flip. "Hey, you," she greeted him.

"Hey yourself. Budge over, love." Ellie made room for Alec on the swing and nestled into his side. He slung an arm around her shoulders and they kissed slowly, her tongue flicking over his lips in invitation. They deepened the kiss, since all the kids were otherwise occupied and not there to make disgusted sounds. When the kiss ebbed away they stayed together, forehead to forehead. Ellie sighed happily. "So did y'learn anything from that book?" Alec asked.

"I learned that there's only about a sixty percent chance of me killing them with the knowledge I have now."

"Well, the odds are more in their favor now than they were when you were panicking about them." Ellie really wanted to care for the roses in the same way Mrs. Wheeler had, but she feared her "black thumb" as she called it.

"I guess we could look at it that way," Ellie allowed. She nestled back into his shoulder.

"How's Fred?"

"Still fine," she answered. Fred had recovered from his illness with a vengeance, eating normally twelve hours later, and regaining his Energizer Bunny exuberance. And despite Alec believing he'd jinxed the family, no one else caught it. "We're still on for the beach. And not a moment too soon. You need some sun, your white legs are blindin' me!" Alec harrumphed. She dropped her hand to his thigh. "Love you, white legs and all." She was still marveling that it was something they said to each other, that what was in their hearts could finally be spoken. 

"I love you," Alec responded. Words kept locked away, now freely said. Never taken lightly, though. He had imagined coming home to her when they first toured the house. The reality of it was so much better than he had hoped. 

They kissed again, until soft rustles and baby mutterings from the monitor took them out of their reverie. "Short nap," Ellie sighed. 

"Mumma! Awec!"a little voice called. Fred had faith that one of his big people would hear him. They heard footsteps and a door open. 

"Remember when I said a big boy bed was a good idea...." Ellie said as she stood up to intercept her little one before much damage could be done. Then she snagged the baby monitor from the grass and made her way to the back door. Alec sat in the swing a bit longer, looking at the home where everyone that was important to him resided, then got up to make a quick lunch before their beach day began. Home, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. One of my favorite Alec/Ellie genres is them moving in together and forming a new family. I have some more stories in mind set in this universe. I like telling their stories!


End file.
